The Best Christmas Ever
by XxarlimeXx12
Summary: “Gabriella there is something I’ve been wanting to ask you and I think right now is the best time. So Gabriella will you…?” TWO-SHOT All main couples but focused on TxG.
1. The Question

**TITLE: The Best Christmas Ever **

**AUTHOR: XxarlimeXx12**

**FEEDBACK: I'd absolutely love you if you did!**

**RATING: Rated T because of the cuteness of Troy and Gabriella and because of a little hot flashback**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own anything. But if I did then right now I wouldn't be typing this story. I'd be living somewhere in California with Zac Efron. We'd be happily together forever. I can dream can't I?**

**Summary: "Gabriella there is something I've been wanting to ask you and I think right now is the best time. So Gabriella will you…?" ONE-SHOT All main couples but focused on TxG **

**_This is my entry for JB's theme which states: We all know that Vanessa just purchased her first house, right?? Well she will have many firsts, just like when she was making HSM (wink wink), and I want you to write about Gabriella's first Christmas in her new house. Will she be spending it with the wildcats, the love of her life, or both?_**

**

* * *

**

"Troy stop the gang will be here any minute." The brunette giggled as the boy placed another kiss on her neck.

"Brie you know you love when I do this." And to make his point clear he kissed her neck again and watched as she melted in his arms.

"No I don't." Troy looked at her with a 'not buying it' face. "Fine I love it when you do that but not right now."

"Hmm does that mean I can do it later?" His questioned was answered with a slap to the head just as the doorbell rang. "Abusive much Gabs?" Gabriella opened the door to see Chad and Taylor.

"Hey guys come on in." Chad walked over to Troy and did their handshake while Gabriella and Taylor shared a hug.

"I still can't believe you got your own house. I still have to live with my parents."

"Honestly I still can't believe it Taylor."

"I remember the exact day Gabs . I came over and when I got there…" Gabriella covered Troy's mouth with her hand.

"Troy I don't think they want to here that story." At first Troy looked a little confused. "Remember what we did. I don't think we need to tell them."

"Tell us what. I want to know the story. C'mon Troy tell us." Chad was always the jumpy type. Whenever someone was able to tell a flashback he got all excited.

"Gabs we might as well tell them. Because Chad here will never give up." After much debating, Gabriella agreed to let Troy tell the story.

_Flashback_

_A few weeks ago a 22 year old Gabriella Montez had finished purchasing her new house. She had immediately called her boyfriend of over 4 years, Troy, and told him to come over. She gave him the address and waited patiently for him to come. As soon as the doorbell rang she ran over and opened it._

"_Hey Brie, I can't believe you got your own house."_

"_I know Wildcat. I'm still in shock about it all. I mean this is my house. I'm really on my own now." Troy wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder._

"_You'll never be on your own Gabs. You have Taylor, Chad, Sharpay.."_

"_And not to mention you Troy. I'll always have you." Troy turned Gabriella around in his arms. Her arms automatically went around his neck._

"_Yes you will Gabs. I'll never leave your side. It'll be you and me forever." Gabriella smiled and leaned up to kiss Troy. Almost immediately he responded back. Soon enough air was needed and both pulled back smiling. "Hey Gabs I brought those pictures you asked me for. But why do you want them?"_

"_I needed a little something personal to brighten up this place. And I think a few pictures of you will do the trick."_

"_Alright but is there a reason I had to bring this one?" He pointed to a picture of a smaller version of him with a diaper and cape on pretending to be 'Super Troy' , as he called himself._

"_If I ever need a laugh or need to brighten up a party then I could pull out that picture and everyone will laugh."_

"_I don't think I want everybody to see this picture. I'm not even sure I want to give it to see." Said an embarrassed Troy. _

"_Fine I'll leave it up in my bedroom. I can look at it before I go to sleep and see how adorable 'Super Troy' was." Gabriella laughed as she said the last part. Troy watched her, his cheeks getting redder every second that passed by._

"_Hey, Super Troy was the best superhero ever. Remember that time I saved Chad from the evil sticky monster" _

"_If you mean the bubble gum incident then yes. But I remember that your mom had to come in and save you." The two were talking about the time when Chad got bubble gum stuck in his baby afro. Troy tired to help get it out, but instead got some in his own hair. Needless to say some hair was cut off._

"_Alright I'll admit it wasn't my best idea but I'm sure there have been worse before." A silence formed between the two. But a comfortable silence at that. Troy took this time to study Gabriella's features. She had matured from a beautiful 17 year old to a gorgeous 22 year old. She still had the same laugh that Troy could listen to all day. In Troy's mind, her kisses seemed to get better over the years. He never thought he could feel this way about someone but it was possible._

"_What are you thinking about Wildcat?" He smiled, how he loved her high school nickname._

"_Just how you've matured so much over the years. You're not the same Gabriella I met back in junior year. You are so much more beautiful and sophisticated. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad I did it." It was Gabriella's turn to smile at Troy's words._

"_We were really made for each other weren't we Troy?" He nodded as he brought his lips down to meet Gabriella's in a soft kiss. _

"Wait if all I'm going to hear is all your lovey-dovey talking and kissing, then I don't think you need to continue."

"Too bad Chad. I already started so I'm going to finish." Gabriella and Taylor held back a laugh as Chad slumped back in his chair.

"_I think everything is finally in place. Thanks for coming over to help Troy. But I think this place needs one last thing to be perfect."_

"_What is that Gabs?"_

"_Well I will tell you that it starts in the living room, maybe the dining room, possibly the hallway, and ending," The last part came out in a whisper, "in the bedroom." Without letting Troy comprehend what she meant, Gabriella brought Troy's head down and kissed him with a passion he had never felt before. She walked the two backwards until they fell onto the couch, Gabriella under Troy._

"_You mean you want us to have se-----" Gabriella cut Troy off by placing her lips back on his. Troy's hands made their way under Gabriella's shirt to caress her soft skin. Gabriella also had some wandering hands. They had started in his hair and had made their way to under his shirt, running up and down his chest. His shirt was soon tossed off, followed by hers. Next Troy's hands wandered to Gabriella's back and skillfully unclasped her bra. After showing attention to each breast, he then worked his way down to her jeans. He quickly unbuttoned them taking them and her underwear off. Soon after Troy's pants and boxers were off too. "Wait Gabs do you have any…" Smiling, she pulled a box out of a desk located nearby. "So you had all of this prepared before I came?"_

"_Troy stop talking and just kiss me." Without an argument Troy kissed her while placing the item on Gabriella gave him on. Without hesitation, he thrust into her. He started at a slow pace until Gabriella caught on and set a rhythm. Moans and groans filled the house as the two joined for the first of many times that night._

_End Flashback_

"I told you I didn't want to hear the rest of that."

"Here the rest of what?" Was asked as Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Martha, Jason, and Kelsi entered the house.

"Trust me Zeke, you guys don't want to know. Just be glad you weren't here." Chad said, still a little freaked out.

"Well Chad you should've asked what it was about before I told you." Gabriella and Taylor were laughing hysterically as they watched the scene before them.

"Aww poor Chad. He'll never be able to look at Troy and Gabriella the same again." This caused Gabriella and Taylor to laugh even more.

"Well I have no idea what you guys are talking about but I brought gifts." Gabriella showed Zeke where to put the gifts while every one else was greeted.

"So what should we do guys?"

"How about an old fashioned game of Truth or Dare?"

* * *

Truths were spilled and dares were down. Let's just say it would take a while to Chad to grow part of his afro back. It was now time to hand out the gifts. Taylor was the first to open her gifts.

"Gabs I can't believe you found this. I've been looking for it forever." It was a copy of a book Taylor had been wanting, _The Evolution of Society._

"I found it at the bookstore. After you told me about it, I went out the next day and found it."

"Every time I went they never had it."

"Well I just happened to pick up the last copy and I even had it signed by the author." Taylor got up and went over to hug her best girl friend.

"You are the best friend a girl could ever have." Other gifts she got included a scrapbook from Chad, tickets to a science fiction movie from Jason, a new watch from Sharpay. "Alright Chad I have something for you." She handed over the present to Chad. His eyes widened as he opened the gift.

"You got me front seat tickets to a Lakers game! You are the best Taylor." He pulled Taylor into a quick kiss before turning to Troy. "Hoops, you're coming with me right?"

"Miss out on the chance to sit that close to the Lakers? No way!" Troy took the other ticket as he thanked Taylor for getting them for Chad. Other presents were given out. Ryan getting another hat, Kelsi getting a songbook, Jason getting a camera, Martha getting cd's, Sharpay getting clothes, and Zeke getting a new cookbook. The only ones left were Troy and Gabriella.

"Troy I actually have 2 gifts for you. The first one I know you'll love but I don't know about the second."

"Brie you know I'll love anything you get me." Gabriella smiled as she handed Troy the 2 gifts. When he opened the first gift, he was speechless.

"You got me an autographed basketball? Signed by all the Lakers players! How did you get this?"

"My dad may just know the Lakers and may have mentioned to them that you're one of their biggest fans." Troy took Gabriella in his arms and kissed her with so much passion.

"Alright dude I already heard the story, I don't need to see this." Since the two didn't stop Chad decided to throw a pillow at them.

"Hey what was that for man?"

"You guys didn't stop so I had to go to drastic measures." Troy chucked the pillow back at Chad as he opened Gabriella's other gift.

"Now I wasn't sure if you would like it or not. I thought about not giving it to you but.." Troy silenced Gabriella by placing a finger on her lips.

"Gabs I love it. I don't know why you thought I wouldn't." She had made him a scrapbook of the two of them. It included pictures from when they were friends to the blooming relationship they still share. She had also written captions on each picture.

"It's just its not as good as the basketball so I thought you wouldn't like it."

"Well I love it Gabs. Almost as much as I love you." And the happy couple shared another kiss while the boys(mainly Chad) fake gagged.

"Alright Gabs I have a few things for you too. First I have this.." Troy handed Gabriella a small sized box, neatly wrapped. She opened it to find pictures frames with different pictures inside.

"Oh my gosh you actually got these pictures framed. I've wanted them for so long." Troy had framed 3 of Gabriella's favorite pictures. The first picture was Troy and Gabriella at his 18th birthday. That was the day that Troy asked her out. The next picture was the two of them in Gabriella's backyard, lying on the hammock. And the 3rd pictures was the two of them slow dancing as prom king and queen.

"Next I got you something that you can have if I not here." Troy took a small bear from behind his back. The bear was wearing a shirt that said 'Troy Loves Gabriella' "I know I won't be here all the time so you can squeeze that every time you miss me."

"I think this bear will be squashed with how much I always miss you." The gang laughed as Gabriella hugged the bear close to her chest.

"Alright I have one last gift. But I want to say something before I give it to you." Gabriella nodded as Troy continued. "Gabriella we met back in junior year of high school and have been together ever since. You are just too beautiful and you don't give yourself enough credit sometimes. You have everything that a guy could want. Beauty, smarts, sensitivity, bravery..etc. I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

"Troy what are you trying to say?" Gabriella had an idea but she let Troy continue.

"Gabriella there is something I've been wanting to ask you and I think right now is the best time. So Gabriella will you marry me?"

* * *

**You're probably thinking that I forgot to end this story. But I did. Use your imagination to finish the story. Did she say yes or no? **

**Reviews make me happy!!! =]**


	2. The Day

**Summary: "Gabriella there is something I've been wanting to ask you and I think right now is the best time. So Gabriella will you…?" TWO-SHOT All main couples but focused on TxG **

**I've been debating this for a while but I think I'll make this into a two shot. Everybody reviewed it asking me to do more so I guess I will. I'm still working on SOSNR but might not be able to get a chapter out for a while because I'm in a small writers block mode and it really sucks. Anyway I hope you enjoy this small addition (:**

* * *

_1 year later_

Troy looked up at the church in front of him. Without a doubt in his mind, he was nervous. Today he was marrying the love of his life, Gabriella Marie Montez, soon to be Bolton. Of course he was happy but a part in side of his was scared out of his mind. He was actually getting married today. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he saw Chad come up behind him.

"You ready man?" Troy took one more look up at the church before answering.

"Yeah Chad. I'm ready." And with confidence in his words and head, Troy walked up towards the church to get ready for his wedding.

Meanwhile Gabriella was a nervous wreck. She had arrived at the church an hour ago and had been freaking out ever since.

"What if he doesn't want to marry me? What if he realizes this was all a big mistake? What if he..." Gabriella was silenced with a hand over her mouth

"Gabs we can't live our lives thinking 'what if?' We have to take chances and be ready for anything. But I know Troy and I have for a while. He loves you so much. He actually came to me for help with this whole proposal. He is not going to leave you for anything." Surprisingly these words of wisdom were not from Taylor, but from Sharpay.

"Thanks I think that's exactly what I needed to hear. I mean I know he won't leave me but hey I'm getting married so I think I am allowed to panic just a little bit."

"As long as we get you down the aisle and up to Troy, then our job is done. We've gotten you here and in the dress. All we have to do is wait now. Just an hour and you'll be Mrs. Troy Bolton."

"Yeah I like the sound of that name. Mrs. Troy Bolton. Gabriella Bolton. It has a nice ring to it don't you think?" All three girls laughed, glad that Gabriella was back to her normal self. They could only hope that Troy was under control too.

"Zeke, have you seen Troy anywhere?"

"Don't tell me you lost him Chad? You know he is a nervous wreck. Who knows what is up to."

"Well why don't you call Sharpay and see if she might know what happened to him."

**Bold-Sharpay **_**BoldItalics-Zeke**_

**Hey Zeke what's up?**

_**Umm well we might have a small problem**_

**What is it?**

_**We might have lost Troy**_

**WHAT!?! You guys lost Troy? He has to be at that alter in 20 minutes**

_**We were hoping you guys might know. But please don't tell Gabriella we can't find him**_

**Speaking of her, she went to the bathroom 5 minutes ago and still isn't back**

_**You don't think… **_But Sharpay already had the idea.

**I bet he's with her right now. I told Chad to keep Troy in their room**

_**Well I'll go look for Troy and hope that Gabriella is with him too**_

**Yeah let's hope their together then **

"Alright it seems that Gabriella isn't there either. We are guessing that wherever he is, Gabs is with him."

"Oh gosh. He probably went off to have sex or something." At that moment Troy's dad walked in.

"What's going on? I hear that Troy and Gabriella are both missing."

"Yeah they are. But we are guessing that they are both together. I think Troy needed to talk to her before this. He was a nervous wreck."

"He's gotta be here in less than 20 minutes. So you guys better find him and fast." Both boys ran out the door, searching for the missing bride and groom.

**Meanwhile in a different room**

Lips were fused together and didn't seem to want to pull away. He had her body caged in against the door

"You do know that we have to be there in like 15 minutes right?"

"I know but I had to see you before all of this. I had to calm myself down." He pulled her face back to his, engaging in another passionate kiss.

"You were nervous? Well I was too but I think Sharpay made me realize that I had nothing to worry about. That no matter what you would be waiting at that alter for me." Her hand trailed through his hair as the smile on his face grew.

"Yeah I was pretty nervous for a while. But seeing you right now, I think I feel much better." This time the kiss was unrushed. Their lips moved slowly together as if they wanted to remember this kiss before they had to separate.

"We have to go now Troy." She mumbled against his lips. Although she didn't pull away.

"I know babe but just a little bit longer." She obliged and kept her lips on his. But someone had found out where they were and knocked on the door.

"Alright guys we know you're in here. Troy they need you out there now. And Gabriella your dad is waiting for you." The two slowly pulled away.

"I'll see you out there Troy." He took her hand and pressed a kiss against her knuckles.

"I'll be there waiting for babe. I will always be there"

* * *

He watched as Sharpay, Taylor, and his sister walked up the aisle. Right now Chad's brother, Angelo, and Gabriella's cousin, Mary, were walking with the rings and Mary was throwing her flowers. As they reached him, he knew who was coming out next. Right on cue the music changed to their song. They decided to have her walk down the aisle to 'Start of Something New.'

Even though he had seen her earlier, he still wasn't prepared for the sight that was his fiancée or almost wife. The way the dress hugged her curves and made them look more appealing than earlier. The way her hair was up except for the few curls that fell near her face. How she had opted to go with little makeup, even though Sharpay had nearly killed her trying to change her mind. He thought that she looked beautiful. Before he knew it, she was standing right in front of him.

"You look beautiful." He whispered

"You look pretty handsome yourself." She whispered back. The two turned forwards towards the priest.

"Now who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." Gabriella's dad placed a kiss on her cheek before walking back towards his seat.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." **(Now I don't know much about wedding so things will be skipped. How about we go straight to the vows?) **"Now these two have decided to write their own vows so let's start with Mr. Bolton."

"Gabriella I think that trip to Colorado made me realize something. I mean it doesn't hurt to ever take risks in your life. That night we were chosen to sing karaoke, I don't think I'd ever seen anyone look more beautiful than you did that night. After, we talked and I learned that you had been just as freaked out as I was. Although I never learned where you were from. And then fate played a part and you ended up coming to East High. There we became friends, broke the status quo, and I finally gained the courage to ask you out in our junior year. And from then on, I was the happiest I'd ever been. Sure we had our fights and sure we broke up a few times but we still came back to each other. When you left for Stanford, I had realized how much I really needed you in my life. That's the day I knew I was in love with you. I took you back to do the show and that's when you found out that I had decided to go to Berkley instead of U of A. I remember the look on your face when I turned around to say we'd only be 32.7 miles away from each other. And from then on, things went well for us. But in our freshman year at college, our lives started to drift apart. You were focused on your studies and I was busy with basketball and theater. You called me one night and asked if I could come down to talk. I came down and was given the worst news that I could've ever heard. You wanted to break up for good. You said that we were both too busy with our separate studies and were barely seeing each other anymore. I begged you to rethink everything but you stood your ground. And for about that whole year, we didn't talk to each other. I almost failed that year because you were the only thing I could think about. But I walked into my room one night to find you sitting on my bed. You ran up to me and begged me to take you back. You said that you'd made a big mistake by breaking up with me. All I could do was smile and kiss you. No words were needed for that night. And I think everyone here knows what I mean." He paused while he heard laughter in the background and Chad screaming 'Alright Troy!' "But anyway what I want to say is…I don't think I'd rather spend my life with anyone other than you. I love you Gabriella Marie Montez." He brought his hand up to wipe the tears cascading down her face.

"Now we'll hear Miss. Montez." She took a deep breath and looked up into Troy's eyes.

"Troy I never thought that I would come to Albuquerque and fall in love with the most popular boy in school. And the fact that he would fall for me too. I never expected to stay here longer than a year. But I did which gave us the chance to find out how great we would be together. Now when I went to write these a few weeks ago I didn't know what else to put. My mom suggested I talk about the day you first asked me out. How you seemed so nervous when you came to pick me up. The way you were speechless when you saw me walk down the stairs. How I couldn't stop talking about you the second I got home." She paused a minute to wipe the tears going down her face. "Chad told me to talk about how whipped I had you. Like how I actually got you to come to the movies and see that new chick flick. How you'd give up playing basketball if I called to ask you to come over. And how no matter what I needed, you would always be there for me. Sharpay said I should talk about all the things I love about you. The way your eyes sparkle whenever you look at something you love. How you always have to move your hair out of your eyes but refuse to get a haircut." She stopped at Troy faked a mock hurt look. And in turn flipped his hair out of your eyes. "You know I'll get you a haircut sooner or later. If I'm having a bad day, you just hold me in your arms and tell me everything is going to be alright. Even if you don't know what happened. I guess I'm trying to say that you are the only one I'll ever want to be married to. There will never be anyone else that would ever replace you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Troy Bolton."

"Alright now Troy repeat after me…"

"I Troy take thee Gabriella to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

"Alright and now Gabriella."

"I Gabriella take thee Troy to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part.

"Now may I have the rings?" Chad and Sharpay handed the rings to the priest. He then gave the first ring to Troy. "Alright Troy place this ring on Gabriella's finger and say 'With this ring, I thee wed.' " Troy smiled at Gabriella while placing the ring on her finger

"With this ring, I thee wed"

"And now Gabriella place this ring on Troy's finger and say 'With this ring, I thee wed.' "

"With this ring, I thee wed." Gabriella couldn't stop the tears that were falling down her face.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Troy didn't have to be told twice. He pulled Gabriella towards him and kissed her with an enormous amount of passion. He lifted her up and spun her around, while still keeping his lips placed on hers. But he had to break apart as her giggles filled the air. He placed her back on her feet and gave her one more kiss. "I know give you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton." Troy laced his hand in Gabriella's as they walked down the aisle to their reception.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually married to you."

"Well believe babe, you're actually Mrs. Bolton." The two were all smiles as they had their first dance.

"I know but it just feels like a dream. Everything is perfect. I'm afraid I'll wake up and none of this will be true."

"Don't worry; when you wake up I'll be right there beside you. None of this is a dream. We are actually married" Gabriella placed her head back on his chest as the song neared the ending. They shared another quick kiss before heading back to their seats. A loud tap was heard that made everybody's heads turn towards the wedding party.

"Hi everybody. I assume you guys know who I am but either way I'm Chad, Troy's best friend and best man. Now I'm not great at making speeches but let's give this a try. I've known Troy since pre-k and we've been through mostly everything together. I met Gabriella in the middle of our sophomore year. At first I didn't like her all too much, even if I barely knew here. I figured she was going to distract Troy from basketball, but it turns out she made his game even better. I'd grown to like her and she considered me the big brother she never had. In junior year Troy was a nervous wreck. He was finally going to ask Gabs out. He almost chickened until I gave him the advice he needed. Even if he hates my advice." He looked over to Troy to see him laughing. "Hey it was pretty good advice Troy. You have to admit that. I told him that if he was really in love with her, then nothing should hold him back from asking her out. That no matter who thinks that a jock and a brainiac shouldn't go out, it shouldn't hold him back from doing something he had planned to do for a while. But basically these two people right here are more in love than I've ever seen before. I knew that she was the one for Troy. He was so much happier when she was around. To Troy and Gabriella!" He placed his glass in the air.

"To Troy and Gabriella!" Everybody shouted. Chad then handed the mike to Sharpay, Gabriella's maid of honor.

"Well that was surprisingly good Chad. But I think I can top that." She heard Chad yell a 'Bring it on Blondie!' "Don't worry I plan to Chad. Anyway I may not have been the best person to Gabriella in most of our high school years. But I have grown to like her. And I can see why Troy fell in love with her. She has to be the nicest person I've ever met. She wanted to be friends with me. I was a horrible person to her and she befriended me. I think it made me realize that I only didn't like her because she had something that I had wanted at the time. When she confronted me during the summer before senior year, I realized that she had guts. The things she said to me just put it all into perspective. How about I talk a little about Troy. What can I say about this guy over here? I haven't known him as long as Chad but there is plenty I can say about him. I know jocks always have egos but who knew someone's could be so huge. I mean come on Troy you're not as good as you think."

"Hey Shar I don't think we need to bruise his ego even more." She turned as Troy put on a fake pout and turned it into a smile after Gabriella kissed him.

"Now that's gotta be love right there. I mean who would think that these two would come so far just to be together? They definitely had many things working against them. But they made it through everything that came their way. That proves that these guys were definitely meant to be. I mean where you find one, the other isn't too far away. I swear these guys are like attached at the hip or something. But the point is that Troy and Gabriella are the couple that you see years later still in as much love as they were before. I hope you two always stay that couple. To Troy and Gabriella!"

"To Troy and Gabriella!" Everyone shouted again. The two walked up to Chad and Sharpay to thank both for the things they said. Well really Sharpay/Gabriella were crying and Troy/Chad were just talking.

Hours later it was time for the happy couple to leave for their honeymoon. They were heading to Rio. It had been Gabriella's dream to go there so Troy was making it come true.

"Alright guys we'd like to thank for coming here tonight and celebrating this wonderful day with us. Also we'd like to thanks Chad and Sharpay for their interesting speeches. But Gabs and I have to go if we're going to catch our plane." Multiple things were shouted.

"Have fun you two." Both parents

"Alright Troy's gonna get laid." Chad of course

"You better show Troy those things we talked about." Sharpay said, making Gabriella blush.

"What is she talking about?" Troy whispered into her ear. Gabriella just laughed and placed a kiss on his lips.

"You'll find out soon enough." She whispered seductively into his ear. All he could do was inwardly groan. The things she could do to him. He grabbed her hand, thanked everybody again for coming, and practically ran out of the doors. "What's the rush Troy?"

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Without letting her catch her breath, he pressed her against the wall and hungrily attacked her lips. Reacting seconds later, she pressed her body against Troy's, enticing a moan to escape his mouth. As breath was needing, they pulled away. Trying to catch her breath, Gabriella spoke.

"Don't you think we should get to the limo before we start this?"

"That's been the best idea I've heard all day." He picked her up bridal style and carried her out to the limo, her laughs echoing in the hallway. Quickly opening the limo door, he carefully put her inside before he jumped in. Telling the driver where to take them, he then shut the only thing stopping them from continuing where they left off. "Now I think I have something to do now."

"Well why don't you do it then."

"If you shut that pretty little mouth of yours, I actually have something else to occupy it with." Laughing, she pulled his head down to reattach their lips in another heated kiss. Hands roamed all areas of the body. Both knew they couldn't do much in here but where willing to at least touch each other.

"I love you Mr. Bolton."

"I love you too Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella smiled as their lips were eagerly attached.

* * *

**Well I had thought about this for a while but I finally decided to make this into a two-shot. I hope you like what I decided to do. It turned out to be 8 pages on Microsoft word. The chapter itself is 3,406 words. But it was worth it hoping that you guys enjoy this. And don't worry I'll get a chapter out in my main story soon. When I started this I had writers block, but know I sort of have an idea on what to do.**

**But, reviews are always welcome and much appreciated too**

**Ariel (:**

**(BTW the final word count for everything written is 3,959)**


End file.
